Electronic devices, including, but not limited to, notebook computers and tablet computers, are often stored in cases when not being actively used. Similarly, electronic devices generally are transported in cases when the owners or users of the electronic devices need to transport the electronic devices. Cases typically do not permit airflow between the compartments where the electronic devices are stored and the air outside of the cases when the cases are closed.
When electronic devices are powered by batteries, the batteries may become warm or hot when the electronic device is being used. Users of battery powered electronic devices generally “shut down” or turn the power off of the electronic devices and then put them in cases before the temperature of the batteries decreased. When this happens, the heat from the batteries may be trapped within the cases. When a battery including, but not limited to, a rechargeable battery, is not in use and is or becomes warm or hot, the battery's capacity, number of recharge cycles, and general lifespan may decrease.
There is thus a need for a storage device that allows airflow from outside of the storage device to the area in which the electronic device's battery is located.